Winter In Falls
by Ai Nakamura
Summary: Sakura bertemu orang menyebalkan yang menyebutnya orang asing, padahal Sakura tidak suka dibilang orang asing dan Sakura tidak ingin bertemu orang itu lagi. Tapi ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang menyewa rumah disebelah rumah Sakura. Penasaran? READ and REVIEW.


**Winter In Falls**

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate**

T

**Pairing**

Sasuke and Sakura

**Genre**

Drama and Romance

**.**

**.**

Malam ini, salju pertama turun di Konoha. Membawa butiran-butiran kristal es mereka yang lembut, kecil, dan dingin. Tapi, memang salju inilah yang selalu ditunggu oleh para warga Konoha. Setelah semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu hari terus menerus mendingin tanpa turunnya salju, malam ini pun tiba membawa sebuah keindahan yang putih, kecil, dan dingin.

Kehidupan kota masih terus berjalan. Penumpang mobil yang menggerutu sebal karena salju menghalangi pandangan mereka, pengguna motor yang sesekali menggigil kedinginan, anak-anak yang sibuk bermain perang salju di taman kota, pejalan kaki yang menikmati malam sambil berbelanja di toko di tepi jalan, dan seorang gadis remaja yang mendecih karena kedinginan sambil menyender di dinding depan toko.

Haruno Sakura lagi-lagi menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Sesekali Sakura melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu menghela nafas sebal. Setelah itu kembali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya lagi. Melirik jam, menghela nafas, menggosok kedua tangan, melirik, menghela nafas, menggerutu.

"Aduh... kemana aja sih anak itu?" beberapa kali ia terdengar mengguman pelan. Lalu kembali melirik jam.

Teng Klonteng...

Denting halus bel toko terdengar ketika seseorang membuka pintu dan keluar dari toko tersebut. Sakura cepat-cepat menoleh dan langsung bangun dari posisi menyendernya. "Ah, iya paman, terima kasih! Lain kali aku akan ke sini lagi!" ucap gadis berambut blonde yang membuka pintu sambil masih menoleh ke dalam toko. Setelah itu, gadis blonde tadi langsung melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju tempat Sakura berada.

"Hei, Sakura! Lama nunggu, ya?" sapa Yamanaka Ino sambil tersenyum innocent. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Lalu menjitak kepala Ino sambil menggerutu.

"Kau! Berjam-jam aku menunggu di luar! Kau pikir tidak kedinginan?! Hampir membeku aku di sini karena menunggumu," sembur Sakura. Ino meringis pelan sambil terkikik. Justru terlihat aneh.

"Aduh... iya, maaf deh. Sebagai gantinya aku sudah membelikanmu beberapa juga," ucap Ino. Lalu menunjukkan belanjaannya. Perhatian Sakura kini teralih ke tas yang dijinjing Ino. Tas cokelat yang cukup besar. Gadis blonde itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau tua dengan pita berwarna pink di atasnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Nih, hadiah natalmu."

Sakura menerimanya sambil melempar pandangan bingung pada Ino. Hari ini masih belum natal. Lalu kenapa Ino sudah memberikannya hadiah natal?

Melihat pandangan bingung Sakura, Ino menyeringai. "Jadi, natal kali ini aku akan merayakannya di rumah saudaraku di Oto. Bukan di Konoha. Lagipula, aku dan Sai sudah janjian akan bertemu di Oto nanti. Aku akan mengajaknya merayakan natal di rumah saudaraku juga. Sekalian memperkenalkan Sai pada orang tuaku. Hehehe.."

"Nani? Kau merayakan natal di Oto? Lalu, bagaimana dengan hadiah natalmu? Aku kan nggak tahu di mana rumah saudaramu, Ino-buta..." tanya Sakura.

"Hih, gitu aja masih dipermasalahin. Kirim aja ke rumahku. Aku pulangnya dua hari setelah malam natal," jawab Ino sambil menjinjing belanjaannya lagi dan menarik Sakura yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Sakura dan Ino adalah sepasang sahabat baik semenjak menduduki bangku di Konoha Junior High School di tahun pertama hingga mereka kini duduk di bangku Konoha Senior High School di tahun kedua. Sudah cukup lama; 5 tahun. Menurut beberapa temannya, Sakura dan Ino adalah sepasang sahabat paling baik di Konoha. Sakura dan Ino sendiri tertawa mendengar itu, karena dulu ketika masih di Konoha Academy, mereka adalah rival sejati. Bersaing di kepintaran, kecantikan, dan memperebutkan cowok.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita beli takoyaki saja? Kau mau?" tawar Ino.

"Yah, bolehlah. Mumpung sedang lapar.." jawab Sakura sambil mengelus perutnya, seolah dia sudah sangat kelaparan. Dan mereka sama-sama melangkahkan kaki mereka ke stand takoyaki terdekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ddrrrrtt Ddrrrtt

Ponsel Ino bergetar. Gadis berambut blonde segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna ungu. Ada satu pesan masuk. Dari Kaasan.

_Ino-chan, cepat pulang._

_Kita harus segera berbenah._

_Kaasan_

Ino langsung menoleh pada Sakura yang sibuk mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar takoyaki mereka. Lalu tersenyum sambil menutup flip ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celana.

"Nih, Ino-buta, takoyakinya." Sakura menyodorkan kotak takoyaki setelah mengambil sebuah takoyaki tersebut. Ino mengambil satu dan memakannya. "Bagaimana? Enak, kan? Kedai takoyaki yang kupilih memang pasti selalu enak."

"Ya. Enak sekali. Tapi, maaf ya Sakura-chan, aku tidak bisa membantumu membeli barang-barang lagi. Kaasan memintaku untuk segera pulang..." ucap Ino sambil mengambil lagi. Lalu melempar tatapan minta maaf.

"Ah, tak apa. Pulanglah, Ino-buta. Pasti orang tuamu sudah menunggu," jawab Sakura.

"Bye, Forehead!" Ino melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menjauh. Sementara Sakura membalas lambaian tangannya.

Setelah gadis berambut blonde itu hilang dari penglihatannya, Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Melahap satu takoyaki dan duduk di kursi taman. Di kursi itu sudah ada seorang pemuda berambut dark blue yang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Mata emerald Sakura melirik kotak takoyakinya. Masih tersisa banyak. Padahal dia sudah berniat untuk tidak makan terlalu banyak supaya tidak kelebihan lemak. Tapi... _bagaimana kalau aku menawarkannya ke orang di sebelahku saja?_ Batin Sakura.

"Hei, kau mau?" tawar Sakura sambil menyodorkan kotak takoyaki ke pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memandangnya bingung. Lalu membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kembali menutup mulutnya saat melihat kotak takoyaki yang disodorkan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Sakura sambil menarik lagi kotak takoyaki itu. Pemuda bermata onyx di sebelahnya menggeleng dan mendengus sambil kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku tidak menerima dari orang asing," katanya pelan. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus sebal. '_Enak saja dibilang 'orang asing', dia kan juga orang asing buatku'_, batin gadis pink itu. '_Aku tidak suka dianggap orang asing! Lagi pula, sudah hampir satu kota ini mengenalku. Kalau tidak, berarti dia mungkin orang baru..._ '

Sakura kembali memandang lelaki di sebelahnya itu. Yah... lelaki itu cukup tampan. Kulit putih, hidung mancung, wajah tirus, matanya tajam setajam mata elang, juga hitam sehitam black pearl. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya juga, orang ini termasuk orang kalangan atas. Lihat saja ponselnya, keluaran terbaru. Tapi, rambutnya aneh, modelnya seperti pantat ayam yang sering dilihatnya saat berkunjung ke rumah neneknya. _Lho, lho.. kok, jadi sok-sok detektif gini, sih?_

"Sakura-chan!"

Seorang ibu-ibu setengah baya dengan rambut yang digulung ke atas datang menghampirinya dengan agak tergopoh-gopoh. Kacamata full-frame terpajang di atas hidung nyaris-mancungnya. Sakura mengenalnya dan segera berdiri setelah meletakkan kotak takoyaki di sebelahnya. "Fuzuki-baasan."

Wanita setengah baya itu terengah. Lalu merogoh saku jacket tebalnya dan mengeluarkan kunci dengan gantungan burung berwarna putih. "Sakura-chan, kau sudah tahu, kan, orang yang mau menyewa rumahku yang ada di sebelah rumahmu itu?" Sakura mengangguk. "Nah, berikan kunci ini padanya, aku masih tidak tahu ciri-cirinya seperti apa, tapi kami janji akan bertemu di sini."

"Fuzuki-baasan, kenapa harus aku? Memangnya baasan mau pergi ke mana?" Sakura menerima kunci itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Darurat! Ada masalah keluarga yang membuatku harus segera berangkat ke Iwa. Sudah, ya. Aku buru-buru. Jaa!" Sedetik kemudian, Fuzuki-baasan sudah pergi dengan langkah terburu. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan kunci rumah di tangannya.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu menghela nafas dan melemparkan pantatnya ke atas bangku taman tadi. Sesaat, Sakura merasa lelaki berambut aneh di sebelahnya sedang mengamatinya. Merasa risih, gadis itu menoleh.

"Permisi," panggil lelaki berambut aneh itu yang baru saja mengatainya orang asing.

"Ne?" sahut Sakura bingung. Tadi orang itu sudah mengatainya orang asing, sekarang justru memanggilnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau orang yang dititipi Fuzuki-san," ucap lelaki itu dengan nada tenang juga lega. Sakura masih memandang orang itu tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu maksudku?" bukannya menjawab, lelaki itu malah bertanya balik. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan berpikir. _Aku orang yang dititipi? Titip apa?_ Otaknya berputar lagi. Tentang Fuzuki-baasan, sewa rumah, orang asing, _kunci_?

"Oh, kau orang yang mau menyewa rumah Fuzuki-baasan?" tebak Sakura masih dengan pandangan ragu. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura berseru lagi. Kali ini dengan pandangan terkejut. "_Kamu?!_"

Lelaki itu mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Jadi, boleh kuminta kunciku?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Belum kenal, kok sudah minta-minta? Gadis itu memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam saku bajunya. "Hei, hei... enak saja! Jangan mentang-mentang kamu orang yang mau menyewa rumahnya Fuzuki-baasan, minta-minta kunci! Memangnya aku mau percaya?" sembur Sakura sewot.

Lelaki itu mendengus sebal sehingga asap putih keluar dari hidungnya. Lalu membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara. "A-..."

"Lagipula, aku masih 'asing' denganmu. Kau siapa pun aku tidak tahu. Namamu? Asalmu? Oh, astaga, aku lupa! Kau bahkan masih menganggapku orang asing!" potong Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat yang justru tampak menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengenalkan namaku," ucap lelaki itu sambil memutar bola matanya. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wah, wah... tidak bisa begitu. Kau harus minta maaf padaku karena tadi telah mengataiku 'orang asing'. Jujur, aku tidak suka disebut 'orang asing' di kotaku sendiri. Baru setelah kau mengatakan 'maaf', aku akan memberikan kuncimu dan memberitahu namaku," ucap Sakura tanpa ada rasa ragu sekalipun.

Lelaki yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu mengangkat alisnya. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. "Oh, yang tadi? Tapi, seorang Uchiha terhormat tidak akan mau mengatakan 'maaf'."

"Apa?" pekik Sakura.

"Yah, terserah saja. Aku tidak perlu tahu namamu. Aku hanya perlu kuncinya karena aku telah membayar uang muka..." kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kalau saja kau tidak mau memberikannya, aku akan menghubungi Fuzuki-san dan mengatakan kalau-..."

"Oke, oke!" potong Sakura dengan wajah merah padam menahan perasaan marah yang hampir meledak. Tangannya merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan kunci rumah dengan gantungan burung berwarna putih itu. Kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya dengan tampang puas _plus_ menyebalkan. Membuat Sakura ingin sekali menghancurkan wajah sok tampan lelaki bernama Sasuke itu.

"Terima kasih, nona..." Sasuke tampak berpikir, lalu berbalik dan berjalan. Beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke benar-benar jauh, Sakura mendengar bisikan Sasuke. "... _Sakura_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengangkat sebuah kardus berwarna cokelat yang tidak terlalu besar dari bagasi mobil dan membawanya ke dalam rumah Fuzuki-baasan yang sekarang ditinggali oleh seorang lelaki aneh yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu. Sesekali ia terbatuk kecil akibat debu yang muncul saat ia menurunkan kotak itu dengan debuman keras.

"Hei, pelan-pelan! Itu isinya sangat berharga!" sahut Sasuke dari belakangnya dengan gaya sok mengatur.

Sakura menghela nafas sambil memutar bola matanya kesal. "Astaga, sebagai tetangga sebelah aku sudah rela membuang waktu dan energiku hanya untuk membantumu merapikan rumahmu_rumah yang kau tinggali," ucap Sakura. "...setidaknya kau berterima kasih sedikit saja atas pengorbananku."

"Tch!" Lelaki sial itu mendecih. "Untuk apa?" Lalu melipat tangannya dan membalas, "toh, aku tidak memintamu untuk datang? Kau sendiri yang ke sini atas kemauanmu."

Gadis berambut bubble gum itu mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarah. Wajahnya juga sudah memerah hingga ubun-ubun dan tampaknya siap meledak. "Kau..." suaranya bergetar. "Laki-laki yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal."

"Ah ya, terima kasih pujiannya," kata Sasuke, memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura mendelik. Bahkan lelaki itu dapat mengatakan 'menyebalkan' sebagai kata pujian? Oh, apa dunia sudah terbalik?

"Dengar ya, Tuan Sas-UKE." Sasuke mendengus. "Pertama, aku datang hanya untuk membantumu, dan itu bukan karena keinginanku sendiri, Fuzuki-baasan berpesan padaku untuk membantu orang yang akan tinggal di sini. Dan yang kedua, kata 'menyebalkan' bukanlah pujian, tapi ejekan. Apa kau tidak lulus TK untuk membedakan pujian dan ejekan?" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Ah, terserah aku saja ingin menganggap 'menyebalkan' itu apa. Toh tidak bermasalah bagimu." Sasuke berputar membelakangi Sakura dan meninggalkannya. Sementara Sakura hanya dapat memberikan deathglare untuk Sasuke dari belakang.

Satu hal yang gadis itu tahu, cowok bernama Uchiha Sasuke sangat menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mendecak sebal. Dieratkan syal yang melilit di lehernya. Salju turun lagi malam ini, dan angin musim salju yang sangat dingin berhembus juga. Membuat suhu semakin dingin. Gadis itu memperhatikan jalanan di depannya sambil menggigil. Tangannya berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghangatkan diri.

Seharusnya di saat seperti ini, secangkir cokelat panas pasti akan mampu menghangatkan dirinya. Pikirannya membayangkan dirinya sedang duduk di dekat perapian dengan api yang hangat, meminum secangkir cokelat panas sambil membaca buku, tubuh dibalut selimut bulunya yang sangat hangat dan nyaman... Ah, enak sekali. Berbeda jauh dengan keadaannya sekarang _berada di luar seperti ini.

Yah, Sakura akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa barang. Tapi mengapa ia tidak pergi dari tadi? Jawabannya mudah saja, karena tetangga barunya itu memaksanya pergi bersama untuk membeli beberapa keperluan juga. Dan sampai sekarang, lelaki menyebalkan berambut pantat ayam itu belum juga keluar dari rumah. Padahal Sakura sudah menunggu selama hampir 15 menit di cuaca seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau ia jatuh sakit nanti? Tanggung jawab, Uchiha Sasuke!

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali dari rumah tetangga menyebalkannya. Lalu seorang lelaki yang mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna biru tua dan celana berwarna hitam, Tangannya ditutupi sarung tangan berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak berwarna biru tua yang tidak terlalu kelihatan disekitarnya. Syal hitam dengan corak biru tua melilit dilehernya. Tak lupa dengan penutup telinga yang –lagi-lagi- berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak berwarna biru tua. Harus diakui, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat... err... keren.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di dalam, Sasuke? Kau mau membuatku mati kedinginan di sini, huh? Oh astaga, aku bahkan sudah hampir membeku. Kau tidak sadar sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di sini menunggumu?" cerocos Sakura tanpa membiarkan Sasuke menjelaskan terlebih dahulu, bahkan menyapa juga tidak. "Kau pikir aku tidak kedinginan di sini? Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Berhenti mengoceh, cepat jalan," ucap Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Sakura sambil berjalan mendahului gadis itu yang masih terdiam karena kesal.

"Hei, Ayam!" panggil Sakura keras, masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Sasuke tetap berjalan dan tidak membalikkan badannya sedikit pun. "Kau salah arah! Supermarket adanya di sana!" lanjut gadis itu sambil tertawa. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah sebaliknya dari arah yang diambil Sasuke tadi. Sementara lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu segera berbalik dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

"Sudah, cepat jalan!" desis Sasuke tajam saat mendengar Sakura masih tertawa di belakangnya. Perasaan kesalnya tadi sedikit terbalas karena kesalahan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Astaga... kau lucu kalau malu, Sasu-chan. Seharusnya aku tadi memotretmu waktu kau menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu lagi. Hahaha," goda Sakura masih tertawa. Gadis itu berusaha menyamai langkah Sasuke yang semakin panjang dan cepat. Tampaknya lelaki itu kesal pada sakura. "He-hei... kau marah?"

"Sudah, DIAMM!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melirik kantong belanjaan yang ditentengnya. Tidak mungkin ia akan makan di rumah. Sesaat, mata emeraldnya melirik Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu hanya membeli sedikit barang saja, dan entah mengapa melihat barang Sasuke yang sedikit itu, Sakura menawarinya untuk menitipkan barang lelaki itu di dalam kantong belanjaannya. Ada yang aneh denganmu, Sakura? Biasanya kau tidak mau repot-repot membawakan barang orang lain.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh.

"Eh? B-Belum," jawab Sakura cepat. Sedikit heran karena memang dia baru berfikiran tentang makan malam dan orang di depannya langsung menanyakan tentang makan malam juga. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke punya indra keenam ya?

"Kita makan di luar saja," ucap Sasuke masih tidak menatap Sakura.

"Kita? Memang aku mau?" sahut gadis berambut pink itu dengan wajah heran tapi menyebalkan. Sebetulnya, gadis itu hanya ingin tahu apakah laki-laki berambut pantat ayam di sebelahnya itu benar-benar berniat mengajaknya makan malam.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku makan sendiri saja."

"Heh?!" Mata Sakura sempurna melebar. Ternyata memang tidak serius... Tapi, mengingat perutnya juga sudah melilit dan sedari tadi minta diisi, Sakura segera mengejar Sasuke yang berada tak jauh di depannya. "Hei! Aku hanya bercanda. Aku juga lapar..."

"Huft.."

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang meliriknya dengan tatapan aneh. "Tapi kamu yang traktir, ya!"

Sasuke tetap tidak menjawab. Dan sakura menandakan diamnya Sasuke adalah jawaban 'ya'. Keheningan terus mengambang hingga mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah kedai udon yang lumayan enak. Sakura mengambangkan senyumnya senang.

"Kita makan di sini?" tanyanya senang. Sasuke hanya menggangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Hanya ini kedai udon yang enak yang kutahu," jawabnya pelan. "Temanku sering mengajakku ke sini kalau aku berkunjung ke Konoha." Mata lelaki itu tampak sedikit menerawang, membuat Sakura sesaat tertegun. Lelaki itu benar-benar tampan, batinnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku kenal baik dengan pemilik kedai udon ini..." Sakura mulai bercerita panjang kali lebar sama dengan tinggi tentang kedai udon tersebut dan pemiliknya sambil berjalan masuk mengikuti Sasuke. "...blablabla..." Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi di sana sementara Sakura duduk di sampingnya masih bercerita. "...lalu aku dan temanku-..."

"Maaf, mau pesan apa?" suara seseorang berambut hitam panjang berdiri di samping meja mereka berdua sambil membawa selembar kertas pesanan. "Ah, Sakura-chan..." sapanya ringan.

"Hai, Haku," balas gadis berambut pink itu. Haku tersenyum dan melirik Sasuke, lalu kembali menatap Sakura. "Dia tampan, pacarmu Sakura?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda Sakura. Benar saja, gadis bermata emerald itu mendadak merona dan cepat-cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, bukan!" jawab Sakura gelagapan.

"Aduh... pacar juga nggak apa-apa kok..."

Melihat kedua orang di depannya masih bercanda, Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dan berdehem. Kedua orang itu terlihat kaget dan segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "Dua udon spesial dan 2 teh hangat, punyaku tanpa gula sedikitpun."

"Aa-a... baik," ucap Haku setelah menulis pesanan Sasuke.

"Udon dan teh?" tanya Sakura heran. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanyakan pendapatnya, lelaki itu memilih sendiri apa yang dia inginkan. Ugh, dasar! Padahal Sakura ingin minum Hot Chocolate yang terkenal dengan rasa enak dan hangatnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke melemparkan pandangan 'apa-ada-masalah?' pada Sakura.

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. Beberapa saat kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung memakan makan malam mereka dengan tenang.

Tapi, dalam hati Sakura tersenyum. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke baik juga, karena sudah mau mentraktirnya.

.

.

.

.

**Konnichiwa, minna-san~ :*.. Ai muncul lagi setelah sekian lama.. Hehe, seneng deh bisa update lagi setelah sekian lama. Sekarang, Ai muncul dengan fic berfandom Naruto, tepatnya dengan pair SasuSaku. #GYAAAAA**

**Jujur saja, perjuangan menulis fic yang ini pasti akan lebih berat dari fic Ai yang sebelumnya. Karena, Ai sendiri susah sekali mencari waktu untuk menulis. Sibuuuuukkk... banget! Sampe capek. Kegiatan sekolah Ai tuh padet banget. Dari jam 7 pagi sampe menjelang malam, belum tugas-tugas sekolah. Hhhh... buat istirahat aja susah. Tapi, Ai janji akan selalu berusaha untuk menulis karena memang Ai sangat suka nulis fic buat kalian.**

**Oh iya, maaf kalo ada typo *pasti banyak. Maaf juga kalo yang ini rada aneh dan geje dan feelnya gak kerasa. Nulis fic yang ini juga rada maksa gituh, jadi yaaaaa kayaknya aneh. Semoga readers pada suka ya. #AMIIINN**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian dan bantu Ai untuk memperbaiki jika ada yang kurang **_**pas**_** dengan REVIEW. Review dari kalian akan sangat membantu mengobarkan semangat Ai. Arigato ya~~**

**Mm, pernah ada yang tanya e-mailnya Ai, jadi Ai kasih di sini aja.. ai_namakura . Wes, jaa na!**

**Nah, keep or delete?**


End file.
